


Chronicles of Light Characters

by DivinityHaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: People can use this to get information about my characters when they show up in my fanworks, This is an archive for the backgrounds of my ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinityHaven/pseuds/DivinityHaven
Summary: This work acts as an archive for the backgrounds and information of my original characters of my mutliverse/multicrossover series Chronicles of Light. This is to be used as a reference for people to look at to learn more about these characters when they show up in my original content and my crossover fanworks. This will be updated whenever I finish a new character's full backstory.





	1. Yrdhoriv Snowball

Name: Yrdhoriv Snowball  
Gender: Male  
Age: 255 yrs (Adult)  
Status: Alive  
Mate: Celzarius Peppermint (Dating)  
Family: Illinia Snowball (Mother), Cryous Snowball (Father, Deceased)

Alias: Snowball  
Alignment: Good  
Affiliation: Lumeria  
Faction: Team Light/Lumerian Military  
Rank: Lumerian Navy (Lieutenant)  
Allies: The rest of Team Light  
Enemies: The Shadow Forces

Species: Ice Dragon  
Main Element: Ice  
Minor Element: None  
Personal Weapon:  
Height: 27 ft  
Length: 45 ft  
Weight: 3,500 lbs  
Wingspan: 100 ft  
Colors: Dark Blue, Sky Blue, Cerulean, Gold, White  
Eye Color: Silver

Yrdhoriv is a powerful Lumerian ice dragon who fights for Team Light in the Lumerian Naval Corps. He lost his father to the war against the Shadow Dragons and so set his goal on becoming a great soldier so that he too could fight the demons and protect others like his father had. However, Yrdhoriv’s motivations changed when her learned about how much suffering and adversity his Light Queen had faced and was still facing. He became motivated to join the Lumerian Military for his Queen in order to lend his strength to her and support her in all of her goals. Eventually, Yrdhoriv did get into the Lumerian Military College, graduated from it top of his class, and was accepted into Team Light where he became a part of the Lumerian Naval Corps as a high-ranking Lieutenant.

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

Yrdhoriv is an adult male Ice dragon whose body and wings are covered in cerulean scales. His underbelly scales are dark blue in the center and a sky-blue color on the outer parts of the plating, his wing membranes match the gradient of his scales with the portion closest to the wing fingers being a dark blue and the portion farther away being sky blue. Yrdhoriv’s paws have white sock markings that are wavy at the top, additionally there is a snow fall pattern coming off his socks that only go up the first fourth of his forearm. This snowfall pattern is also seen running along Yrdhoriv’s back, it begins at the back of his skull and runs down to the middle of his tail. Additionally, a splotch of the snowfall pattern, in a similar manner to his paw markings, covers the last fourth of his tail where his tail spikes sprout from.

Along his forearms, running up to his elbow, are five gold elliptical spikes; the same style of spikes, this time three of them, are on his hindlimbs, running from the proximal part of his metatarsus up to the proximal end of his tarsus. These spikes are also seen in clusters on his shoulders and clusters on the later side of his mid-thigh on both hindlimbs. These spikes also run from the top of his forehead to the middle of his tail, where they gradual get smaller until ending completely. Finally, four of these spikes, smaller than the others, line his cheeks. Yrdhoriv’s talons and the talon-like spikes on the end of his wing fingers are gold and very sharp, both his talons and wing spikes are used to slice at the enemy.

On Yrdhoriv’s head are two large horns, that can best be described as filigree in form, his horns angle back towards his tail, however there are four forward facing swirls which make up most of his horns. The first swirl is small, while the next two are larger, and the final swirl is very small, curving into the third large swirl and bringing an end to Yrdhoriv’s horn. The same style of swirls is seen on his tail spikes as well, except all those swirls curl back, in the direction behind him as opposed to the forward direction. This time the swirling spikes come out of the sides of his tail and go at a diagonal angle from it, there are four curls on his tail as well and they are all connected by a part of the spikes which is a bar-like growth going down his tail. The first curl is small, the second swirl is the largest, the third swirl is a bit larger than the first, and the final curl is the smallest, however, it does not bring the end of Yrdhoriv’s tail spikes. His tail spikes continue for a couple centimeters as the horizontal bar-like growth mentioned before.

Yrdhoriv’s face has a medium length snout with the tips of his nostrils ending in a sharp point. Additionally, along his chin run four thin cerulean spikes which give the appearance of a small goatee.

**ELEMENTAL ABILITIES:**

_Snowblind _:__ Yrdhoriv can kick up a wicked snowstorm that covers the entire battlefield. It is good for blinding enemies and causing mass confusion on the field of battle but, it can also blind allies as well. Despite this it does make a great cover for a quick retreat.

 _Ice Blast _:__ Yrdhoriv spits out a freezing blast of air and ice at the enemy for a short duration. He can control the duration and strength of the attack, with more powerful blasts lasting a shorter time.

 _Ice Walker _:__ Yrdhoriv can freeze water beneath his paws, this allows him to stand and even walk on water. This allows him to run on water to get distance between him and an enemy on the battlefield, or to get to new areas.

 _Ice Shards _:__ Yrdhoriv spits out freezing spikes and shards of ice that spear enemies. If used properly this ability can be used to snipe enemies from across the battlefield.

**BIOGRAPHY **:****

Yrdhoriv was born to a family of ice dragons in the Lumerian city of Glalemar five years before The Great Fading, though he doesn’t remember much of that time. All he can really recall is the constant stress, anxiety, and looming dread that started after that moment as the events of the fading were finally realized by the multiverse, his family included. At the age of five years old most hatchlings have yet to understand the full scale of the genocide committed against what remained of the Light Dragons and Yrdhoriv was no different. Though, it didn’t take much to see the hopelessness, the fear, and the utter sorrow that his parents suffered. So, from that point on his childhood took a far gloomier turn and only further soured as Team Light lost battle after battle following the fading due to a huge drop in morale and the revenge blinded incompetence of the Light Warriors.

This all came to a head ten years later in Yrdhoriv’s early childhood, when his father was called away with the rest of the Lumerian military by the Light Warriors. Before he left Yrdhoriv’s father turned to his son and instructed him to help his mother take care of things while he was gone.

“You are the male of the home cave now Yrdhoriv, promise me you will take care of your mother and it while I am gone.” He said, placing a paw on his son’s shoulder.

“I promise Dad! I will make you proud!” Yrdhoriv replied, puffing out his chest.

“You already have my son!” His father laughed with pride, turning away and joining his teammates on the train to The City of Light.

Those would be the last words Yrdhoriv would ever exchange with his father. Five years later devastating news from the front arrived, a knock at the door revealed a Lumerian commander who explained to Yrdhoriv and his mother that his father had been killed in action. The commander went on to describe how Yrdhoriv’s father valiantly stayed behind to fend off a Shadow Dragon rear flank, giving his battalion time to retreat and that he saved the lives of ten other soldiers. As his mother sobbed in utter sorrow of losing her mate, Yrdhoriv stood broken and crushed with tears streaming from his eyes as his world disintegrated around him. It was at that moment that Yrdhoriv realized just how real and how horrible the war could be, how monstrous the Shadow Dragons could be and that his father died trying to stop them. The sadness in his heart turned to rage and fury as his mentally swore to make his father proud by defending others from those wretched beasts and fighting on the front one day. Though still a child, Yrdhoriv had set his sights on becoming one of the greatest soldiers in Lumeria.

However, one year after Yrdhoriv’s resolution more news arrived, the Lumerian forces had lost significant ground and lives in this campaign and were being pulled back by the Light Warriors. This came as a slap in the face to Yrdhoriv and his mother, as his father’s sacrifice and the risk all these soldiers had taken was essentially for not. This brought a revelation to Yrdhoriv that would knock the resolve out of him, the Light Warriors were failing at their duties, they were failing their soldiers, they were throwing them into battles that they were never going to win for no reason. This resulted in Yrdhoriv becoming disillusioned with his dream of joining Team Light, what was the point in trying when Lumeria’s own leaders were making stupid decisions. So Yrdhoriv became focused on helping his mother with everything, he was going to do as he promised his father.

Nine years later, however, something remarkable happened. After nine years of more military failures on the part of the Light Warriors, massive losses of life, and the death of all but one Light Warrior, a coupe occurred. Having seen the Light Warrior Ophelian’s full on down spiral into revenge fueled insanity, the Chief Medical Officer Ambrosia Palmwing had had enough. Tired of being ignored by the Light Warriors, who only continued to send millions of soldiers to their deaths, and tired of their paranoid betrayal of Lumeria and her people Ambrosia challenged Ophelian and sent him fleeing from The City of Light. In turn she took the reins of Lumeria and started it on the long road to recovery, in order to keep the nation alive. With this news Yrdhoriv’s resolve once again returned, but this time with a blazing determination. Ambrosia’s coupe against the Light Warriors had become vengeance against them for their part in his father’s death, and the knowledge that someone who cared about Lumeria and her people had now taken leadership of the nation was a massive reassurance.

Years passed and Yrdhoriv continued to help his mother with upkeep of the house, while also balancing going to school and getting his childhood education. Upon finally reaching his teens, 45 years of age, Yrdhoriv began high school and had already started looking into the prestigious Lumerian Military University in The City of Light. However, five years later would see the return of the Lightstar family to the capital, with the arrival of Lumera Lightstar and her band of loyal followers and the subsequent crowning of the new Light Queen as Lumeria’s leader. With a Lightstar on the throne hope returned to the multiverse that Lumeria would reclaim its title as a powerhouse against the Shadow Dragons. Five years of success followed Lumera’s reclamation, until the battle that became known as The Falling, in which a good portion of Lumeria’s rebuilt military was lost under Lumera’s command. Then following that came the darkest moment the multiverse had ever known, in which the Light Queen herself was nearly felled after naively challenging the Shadow Queen and her army all on her own. This greatly disheartened Yrdhoriv who thought that Lumeria had once again fallen under the command of an incompetent leader who would only undo all Ambrosia had accomplished. For some time, he held onto this opinion of Lumera until his mother caught him venting his anger about her.

Yrdhoriv’s mother reprimanded him for talking so cruelly about an individual when he knew nothing about what she was experiencing. She stated how Lumera had all the multiverse on her back as the Light Queen and both the legacy of her parents and lineage to live up to, on top of Ambrosia’s legacy, and all the chaos the previous Light Warriors caused that she had to undo. His mother went to explain how that was just the tip of the ice berg, as Lumera’s existence now means she survived the destruction of her home world, the genocide of her entire race, and the death of her parents and siblings before even taking the throne; and that now she had probably added many of her friends to that list of what she lost due to The Falling.

She chided Yrdhoriv for how he talked about an individual who has suffered more than anyone, an individual living with so much pain mentally, an individual thrust onto the throne too early by the selfish desires of the multiverse. Upon hearing that Yrdhoriv asked his mother what she meant, and her learned something rather upsetting. Lumera had only taken that throne at so young an age because once the multiverse found out she was alive they demanded her leadership regardless of how prepared she actually was for it. He learned how the people gaslit the young Light Dragon with the memory of her deceased parents and guilt tripped this mentally fragile child into taking the throne before she was ready, only for them to turn around and berate her as horrible when she would inevitably fail.

Yrdhoriv was horrified with this revelation, and like all of Lumeria’s people, would not forget this fact. This was something Yrdhoriv held on to, and his whole view of the young Light Queen was changed as well as his motivation for joining the military; he was now going to join in order to support the Queen and lend her his strength. So, for years Yrdhoriv continued his studies and eventually started working once he reached his mid-teens, making sure to save portions of the money he made to give to his mother. He soared through college, earning a degree in engineering, and then applied to the Lumerian Military University in The City of Light; which he was accepted into. Yrdhoriv graduated from L.M.U as top of his class, having learned all the skills and received all the training to prepare him for war. Yrdhoriv continued his training to further hone his skills until finally applying to Team Light when he reached his late teens (100 years old). He was picked up shortly after and before leaving Glalemar, to permanently move to The City of Light to join the military, he made sure to give his mother all the money he had saved up for her so that she was set for the future; then he gave her a tearful goodbye and left.

Upon joining Team Light Yrdhoriv was put into the basic training courses where he perfected all of his abilities and rose in rank swiftly. He was eventually placed into the Lumerian Naval Corps where he worked as both a fighter and an engineer, putting that hard-earned degree to use, and was eventually assigned to work on an aircraft carrier where he soon achieved the rank of Lieutenant. To this day Yrdhoriv holds an immense respect for his Queen and her ability to take on so much adversity and will follow her to the ends of the earth if she decrees it so.

**RELATIONSHIPS **:****

_Celzarius Peppermint_

Yrdhoriv rescued him from a crumbling building during the Shadow Dragon assault on the Lumerian city of Vrizonstone. He helped Celzarius recover from the drastic change he suffered due to the loss of Vrizonstone and his old life. Eventually the two developed feelings for each other and started dating, with Yrdhoriv moving out of the barracks and into one of the rooms above Celzarius’ creamery.

**TRIVIA **:****

• Yrdhoriv’s design is based off the colors and swirling design of Bath and Body Works’ Frosted Coconut Snowball hand soap bottle.


	2. Celzarius Peppermint

**Name** : Celzarius Peppermint

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 259 yrs (Adult)

 **Status** : Alive

 **Mate** : Yrdhoriv Snowball (Dating)

 **Family** : Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father

**Alias** : None

 **Alignment** : Good

 **Affiliation** : Lumeria

 **Faction** : Lumerian Civilian (Business Owner) 

**Rank** : None

 **Allies** : Team Light

 **Enemies** : The Shadow Forces

**Species** : Ice Dragon

 **Main Element** : Ice (Cold/Temperature)

 **Minor Element** : None

 **Personal Weapon** : None

 **Height** : 26 ft

 **Length** : 43 ft

 **Weight** : 3,000 lbs

 **Wingspan** : 90 ft

 **Colors** : Red, Gold, Pink, Magenta

 **Eye Color** : Lime Green

Celzarius is a civilian ice dragon who works in The City of Light as the owner of a creamery and creates some of the most amazing and unique ice cream dishes that Lumeria has ever seen. He is a gentle soul who loves to show kindness to others in order to spread the good cheer around.

 **ELEMENTAL ABILITIES** :

Celzarius’ is more about controlling temperatures in the surrounding environment then it is about creating actual ice. He can freeze the air around him by dropping the temperatures and turning the moisture particles into ice shards. He uses this to help in his creamery with making ice cream or when making macaroons.

**PERSONALITY:**

Celzarius is a gentle sweetheart and is one of the kindest dragons you will ever meet. He always chats with each of his customers and treats them like acquaintances, displaying a very friendly demeanor. There are moments when sadness hits him due to remembering everything that happened to his old home, but those moments are rare out in the public. Usually, Yrdhoriv is always there to comfort him when those instances do occur.

 **BIOGRAPHY** :

Celzarius lived in a smaller Lumerian city known as Vrizonstone and there he had a small creamery where he worked with other dragons and creatures. One day while Celzarius was walking to work the Shadow Forces attacked Vrizonstone in an unsuspected assault that would end up wiping the place off the map. During the attack Celzarius tired to run to the creamery in order to help his friends get out but just as he turned down the street to his store a building collapsed on top of it and inconsolable and disheartened, he abandoned his rescue attempt to hide in a nearby building. However, shortly after hiding within the building it crumbled on top of him burying him underneath tons of rubble. Trapped under stone debris, with the city burning down around him from the attack, and starting to black out from a lack of oxygen Celzarius thought it was the end for him. Just as he was about to pass out a blue and gold dragon pulled apart the rock pile and found him. Despite the reintroduction of oxygen, Celzarius lost consciousness anyways with the blue dragon being the last thing he saw.

When he woke up, he found himself in a warm cot in a medical tent with the blue dragon sleeping not too far away and a black dragon with neon green and teal markings sitting in the corner. The black dragon noticed him waking up and started to walk over to him, stopping briefly to wake up the blue dragon with a gentle tap on the shoulder. As the two approached him the black dragon spoke up and introduced himself as Eclipse, a third in command of Team Light, and then introduced the blue dragon as Yrdhoriv, a naval corps soldier. Eclipse then went on to inform Celzarius of everything that had happened with the attack on Vrizonstone and how he was one of a couple hundred survivors, of the  
3,000 individuals who lived there. The attack had been fast and brutal, with nothing to warn beforehand so that resulted in the large loss of life. Celzarius had a feeling the attack was bad from what he saw at its start, but he didn’t know the true cost and was shocked to his core when he heard what Eclipse said. He remained quiet and laid his head back on the cot, averting his gaze from the two warriors trying to hide the tears starting to spill from his eyes. The two dragons retreated to give him time, however, the blue dragon stayed behind on the other end of the medical tent, likely staying nearby if he needed help.  
  
It took Celzarius days to come to terms with the loss of the life he lived before and those that he had come to know personally, and it would take years still to move on. Eventually Celzarius would be given a place to stay, as a refugee, and would eventually integrate into the lifestyle of a City of Light citizen. From there he would start working at a nearby store and would get enough money to move from the apartment he was given into a much larger homestead in the form of an unused confectionery building. He would live in the top of the old building and would continue working at the store, moving up in line all the while, until he saved enough money to revive the sweat shop into a creamery. Since then, Celzarius’ creamery has become one of the most popular stores in the main portion of The City of Light and has brought in enough wealth for Celzarius to upgrade the shop into a full-scale creamery, allowing him to achieve his initial dreams of owning a big-time store. Throughout all of this Yrdhoriv remained friends with Celzarius and would often visit him both before and after he built the creamery. Eventually, the two formed a relationship and started dating and Celzarius has never been happier.  
  


**RELATIONSHIPS** :

**_Yrdhoriv Snowball:_ **

He rescued Celzarius from the crumbled remains of a building after a Shadow Dragon attack on the Lumerian city of Vrizonstone that resulted in its destruction. Yrdhoriv helped Celz get back on his feet as well as recover from the trauma which resulted from the devastation of his old life and home. The two are now dating, with Yrdhoriv eventually moving in to a room above the creamery.

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION** :

Celzarius is an adult male ice dragon whose body and wings are covered in pink scales and his eyes are a lime green. His underbelly scales are magenta in the middle and are red on the outer sides of the plating, his wing membranes match this gradient with the red color starting out from the wing bones to the middle of the membrane and the pink color being on the rest of the wing membrane. The wing membranes are also lined with gold on the end as a form of marking. The wing spikes on the cranial end of the wing and the spikes on the end of the wing fingers are also gold and match the wing markings. Celzarius has only two wing fingers with his wings and the smaller wing finger-like projections he has between the wing fingers curl up at the ends.

Celzarius’ paws have magenta sock markings that are curly and lace around his lower forearm and lower hindlimb, they look almost like flames. This curling pattern is also seen running along Celzarius’ back, starting from a small elongated diamond mark on his snout and running all the way down till the last fourth of his tail. The curls get longer the more the markings go on, so they are shorter and smaller in size closer to Celzarius’ head and the last fourth of his tail. The curls do not cross under his wings so there appears to be a break in the markings but there actually isn’t, the markings stay between his wings.

Celzarius has a long, thin snout that ends in a curved nose and on the underside of his chin is a curved spike that bears similarity to a candy cane as it has an alternating pattern of red and pink stripes, with a single gold line in the middle of the pink stripes. On his head Celzarius has two curled horns that look like actual candy canes, which the primary horns being upright yet curved back and the secondary horns being inverted compared to the primaries. These horns have the same red and pink stripped pattern with a single gold line in each pink stripe. Starting from his forehead and running all the way to the last one sixth of his tail is a wavy red sail crest.

Additionally, his chest scales have a down angled triangular marking with wavy ends on each plate and as the chest scales continue on the marking changes to a smoother triangular marking and then when the underbelly plates end the marking is a small triangle.

On his forearm, Celzarius has a small down angled spike on his carpal joint and a larger upturned spike on his elbow joint. On his hindlimb he has an upturned spike on his lower metatarsals and a larger down turned spike on his tarsal joint. Celzarius’ talons are a shinning gold color that matches the gold of his wing spikes. Finally, on the end of his tail Celzarius has three large spikes that look like candy canes with the first one and the third one facing backwards and the second one facing forward. The spikes on his limbs and his tail also have the alternating red and pink striped pattern with a gold line within each of the pink stripes.

**TRIVIA** :

Celzarius’ design is based off the old design for the Bath and Body Works’ scented candle Twisted Peppermint.

While Celzarius mainly makes ice cream in his creamery he also loves to make macaroons as they are both his favorite food item and his signature dish. They are quite popular with the citizens of Lumeria.


End file.
